


Shade of the Orange Tree

by itsmmmills



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: bethyl, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmmmills/pseuds/itsmmmills
Summary: Beth and Daryl chat about their days under the shade of an orange tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little Bethyl one shot I found in my old documents.

"But you're so.... _different_."

If I had a dime for every time someone said that, I would have at least two dollars and twenty cents.

"Opposites attract, right?" I would always reply with a shrug.

And if I a had a quarter for every time I said _that,_ I'd have--well, a lot of freaking quarters.

Daryl was neither for or against publicizing our relationship. People, though the world had changed, had not. They judged swiftly, mercilessly, and without a thought of another's heart. Sometimes I imagined the community of Alexandria actually sitting everyone down and taking a vote on us. _Everyone in favor of the redneck and the teenage girl being together say 'I'._

"Whatcha thinking bout?" Daryl nudges my arm. Our skin sticks together and separates in the sweltering August air. Even though we're hiding out under the tree in Maggie and Glenn's backyard, I can feel the sun's influence branding itself on my skin. I'll be baby pink come morning.

"Nothin. Just...stuff."

He peeled another orange and held out the slices in his palm for me to pick at. I popped one into my mouth and let the cool juices sit on my tongue until the citrus burned my nostrils and tastebuds.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Lyin'."

"I ain't."

"I know you. Know when somethin ain't sitting right with you."

I felt my cheeks heat up more--and not from the sun that time. I chewed on another slice of orange and tilted my chin back until the crown of my head rested against the tree's bark.

"I can handle myself."

"Don't have to."

I grinned, "Don't become one of those overprotective boyfriends." And then it hits me. I said it. The word.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Ain't that what you are?"

Daryl was smiling when I looked at him. He rarely smiled. It was beautiful. More beautiful than a sunrise or sunset, more beautiful than the joy on my sister's face when she announced she and Glenn had gotten married.

I took his hand into mine where it rested on my bare thigh.

"Guess so," Daryl said.


End file.
